Nowadays, there are more and more various of floor mats. Most of them are directly foamed by the polyurethane. Such PU floor mat has the advantages of good elasticity and foot feels, ease to clean and environmental friendly. However, such PU floor mat cannot be directly used in a damp environment, such as kitchen, bathroom, etc., because the friction between the floor mat and the ground is too mall, which lower the safety of the floor mat. In order to solve the problem of slipping, people tend to add an anti-slip foaming layer directly on the bottom surface of the PU floor mat. The anti-slip foaming layer is made of choroprene rubber, styrenebutadiene rubber, heat-shrink elastomer foaming layer or rubber foaming layer. Slip resistance of the floor mat gets enhanced by applying the anti-slip foaming layer. However, PU foaming material is a different kind of material from the choroprene rubber and styrenebutadiene rubber, which makes them have low binding capacity and hard to combine. The combined product is easy to separate from each other which influences its quality and service life. At the same time, the structure of existing floor mat is mostly made of PU (polyurethane) leather to be the top layer. It becomes harder to replace the top layer of as floor mat because its surface directly sticks to the PU layer in manufacturing. The floor mat would have to be replaced when it becomes hard to clean the top layer or when it gets ragged by over treading. As a result, it becomes neither economic nor environmental friendly.
Therefore, Inventor here makes a structural development to the existing PU self-skinning floor mat and invents a combined anti-slip floor mat.